


...Lyon?

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "Lyoray: Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	...Lyon?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "Lyoray: Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

“Lyon, what the hell are you doing?!” Gray was used to naked and his bed being linked, usually because _he_ was the one always naked in it. Lyon taking that spot was _not_  something he was used to, no matter how many times the other Ice Wizard teased that he’d be _asking_ for it one day.

The whole situation was messed up enough as it was, so Gray was already half expecting a crappy answer from his _oh so loving_  boyfriend…

…But the one he got was a level of lame below lame.

“You know, I’m not actually sure.”

It was one of those times Gray wished looks could kill, this guy drove him up the wall far too much.

Why were they even dating again?

“Lyon Vastia-!”

“Oh, you’re angry.”

“ _No_! Really?! But what _possible_  reason would I have to be even the _slightest_ bit-?”

And of course Lyon knew some of the best ways to calm him down from ranting, kissing just happened to be one of them.

Pulling away in situations like these was hard, Gray just _had_  to be dating a damn good kisser.

“You talk too much.” …But of course the smirk on his face after kissing made for a very tempting target.

“Shut up, now Lyon, what were you doing in my bed?”

“Before you woke me up? Sleeping.”

“And your clothes just happened to vanish? Not in sight anywhere around my home?” Usually, a lot of effort was put into his glares, but this one at Lyon came so easily it was almost unreal.

“…I may have entered into a drinking contest with your friend Cana last night.”

“And that was so embarrassing to tell me, _why_ , exactly?” Gray felt like his eyebrow had risen without him knowing, at the very least his eyes felt bigger.

“Because I lost! My pride as a man has been-”

“If you go Elfman on me I will dropkick you out the window. Everyone loses to Cana except that guy Bacchus from Quattro Puppy.”

“…Oh.” There should have been a camera in his hands for that moment, Lyon’s face as he slumped back into the mattress was priceless.

So maybe Gray knew why they were still together…

“Hey Gray, can you cook me breakfast?”

…But of course that could always change.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe follow me on [tumblr](http://yugiohrox.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
